


Reading Material

by Animom



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-01
Updated: 2003-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animom/pseuds/Animom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the first few moments are the most telling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Material

**Author's Note:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fanfiction for fan purposes only. No infringement or disrespect is intended by this not-for-profit work of fan fiction.

"The limo is nice, but shouldn't we go somewhere more private for our first time?"

Even in the darkness, you could see his jaw drop.

"You're even cuter when you're shocked."

"Is it always going to be like this?" He was, as usual, irritated. "You needling me? Being a thorn in my side?"

"Is that essay or multiple choice?"

Now he was trying not to smile. "Multiple choice."

"OK, then. All of the above."

"I don't doubt it." Unexpectedly, he sighed. "I'm… new to this. I don't know where to start."

"I do. I've been _reading_."

"Oh." he said. _"Oh."_

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to Loren Leah's Yaoi Drabble Challenge, and originally posted on Kyokou Geemu. Early 2003.


End file.
